1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load fuzzy modeling device and method for a power system.
2. The Prior Arts
Since the distribution system data contain a lot of uncertain information, a cloud model is formed on the basis of the random theory and the fuzzy theory penetrating into each other, so as to implement the conversion between the qualitative concepts and quantitative representation thereof, and thus reveals the fuzziness and the randomness of internal relevancy. Therefore, the cloud model is built to generate the failure data, in a certain extent, which can solve the problem in acquiring the failure data from the power system.
The positive cloud generator described by the language values is a converter model which represents the uncertainty between a certain basic concept and a numerical representation thereof, and also is the mapping from the qualitative to the quantitative.
The basic idea of the fuzzy method is that: firstly, the measured values become to be the fuzzy quantities through the fuzzification; then, the output fuzzy quantities are obtained through the fuzzy reasoning; finally, the confirmed output fuzzy quantities are obtained through the certainty. Since the fuzzy method seldom depends on the system model, it can be applied to many nonlinear systems.
In the T-S fuzzy model, the consequence of the fuzzy rules is similar to normal, and the antecedent is not a simple fuzzy language value, but the linear combination of the input variables, which can be regarded as the extension of the piecewise linearization, and can be used to describe a type of very extensive dynamic nonlinear system. Such a fuzzy system approaches to the nonlinear continuous functions.